Uma Combinação Perfeita
by loowblack
Summary: Se agarrava aos defeitos do ruivo, para não querer se aproximar mais dele, e um dia percebeu que simplesmente amava seus defeitos. E se culpou por isso, de novo.


**# uma combinação perfeita **

Verdade ou conseqüência de criancinhas de 10 anos era sempre assim: chato e incrivelmente tediante. Mas o que mais ela poderia fazer numa festa de aniversário a não ser se juntar a rodinha?

- Qual a cor que você mais gosta?

Francamente, que pergunta mais idiota. Podia perguntar que livro ela mais gostava, que pessoa ela mais gostava, e até que música ela mais gostava seria mais interessante do que perguntar a cor preferida da menina mais nojentinha da sala.

- Rosa!

Ela dizia com os olhos brilhando, os olhos de todas as outras suas colegas de classe brilharam com a pronúncia dessa única palavra. Por Deus, que coisa obvia e desinteressante!

- A minha também é rosa! – disse uma garota loira de sua sala. Nos 20 segundos seguintes só se ouvia "eu também!" e muitas garotinhas balançando a cabeça assentindo.

Os garotos riram descaradamente, mas a pequena morena revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Você não gosta de rosa, Hermione? Vai me dizer que gosta de azul que nem menino? – era visivelmente um deboche. Patético.

- Não. Eu gosto de vermelho, porque é uma cor marcante que tem em todo lugar, em toda a história. Mas minha segunda cor preferida é azul. Nem por isso eu sou um menino.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim, – essa a morena deixou passar – e vermelho não tem em todo lugar, por exemplo, eu não uso vermelho em nenhuma parte do meu corpo. – dizia isso como se fosse uma coisa digna de orgulho.

- Ah, então corte seus pulsos, que além de ser um bem para todos nós, você vai perceber que onde quer que você vá, irá carregar o vermelho sempre. Enquanto estiver viva, é claro. – a morena deu um sorriso genuíno e foi se levantando pra pegar um copo de refrigerante enquanto observava a maioria das caras olhando pra ela e rindo muito, aparentemente quase ninguém percebeu que ela tinha acabado de mandar a garota se matar.

Hermione viu um pé cheio de rosas, um pouco mais alto que ela, e teve vontade de apanhar um galhinho e tocar o vermelho. Mas lembrou-se que as rosas tinham espinhos; e que o vermelho é fascinante, mas perigoso. O vermelho encanta as pessoas, para depois fazê-las perceber que também sabe as machucar.

Pensou que talvez um dia suas cores preferidas trocariam de ordem, pegou-se ponderando como o azul é profundo e hipnotizador. Talvez não fosse sua segunda cor favorita.

Olhou para uma ave vermelha voando toda misteriosa, que distribuía uma canção melodiosa e era linda como nada mais poderia ser. Era uma fênix, mas ela não sabia muito sobre fênixes, porque eram bem raras e havia poucas teorias sobre elas.

O vermelho é realmente interessante, e o azul é lindo e traz paz. Talvez eles dois fossem suas cores favoritas. Sem ordem, apenas as achava uma mais linda que a outra.

Eram uma perfeita combinação.

~~x~~x~~x~~

Quando foi para Hogwarts, encontrou essa combinação em forma de um garoto chato e preguiçoso, do mesmo ano que ela. Um garoto idiota, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis.

Profundos olhos azuis, lindos cabelos vermelhos, na verdade.

Mas a burrice em forma de garoto, disso ela tinha certeza.

No final do ano tinha se tornado amiga daquele bobão, na medida do possível. E descobriu que ele não era de todo imprestável: ele sabia tudo sobre quadribol, ou seja, pra ela ele era um garoto inútil mesmo.

Brigou consigo mesma por se ver com vontade de tocar os fios de cabelo vermelhos e macios no meio da aula de transfiguração.

Lutou contra o desejo de se aproximar e tentar conversar mais com o menino o ano inteiro, era melhor que ela ficasse pensando que não havia nada de bom nele mesmo.

No entanto, em um dos últimos dias de escola, viu aqueles cabelos vermelhos tão lindos espalhados por um tabuleiro de xadrez vivo e, antes de perceber, já estava fazendo carinho neles. Se culpou por sentir um aperto no coração ao ver aquele rosto tão doce inconsciente.

~~x~~x~~x~~

No segundo ano de Hogwarts, na estação, percebeu que procurava por uma cabecinha ruiva no meio dos estudantes. E se culpou por isso também.

Se aventurou, pesquisou e acabou petrificada. E a única bosta de imagem que vinha em sua cabeça enquanto estava desacordada era a daquele ruivo idiota.

E quando acordou e saiu correndo pelo Salão Principal sentiu seu coração parar quando viu seu ruivo preferido sentado sorrindo pra ela, mas empinou o nariz e foi abraçar Harry.

~~x~~x~~x~~

No terceiro ano em Hogwarts descobriu que o bicho-papão do seu ruivo era uma aranha e achou isso patético. Se agarrava aos defeitos do ruivo, para não querer se aproximar mais dele, e um dia percebeu que simplesmente amava seus defeitos. E se culpou por isso, de novo.

Sentiu suas entranhas revirarem de medo quando o garoto foi mordido por Sirius. Medo de ser mordida também? Não. Era medo da dor que seu ruivo podia estar sentindo. Mas ela não assumiu isso tão fácil.

~~x~~x~~x~~

No seu quarto ano começou a gostar de alguém, sem perceber que estava apaixonada por outro há muito tempo.

Ela gostou de um cara mais velho, mais inteligente, que tinha conteúdo, mas não tinha o jeito doce de Ron que ela tanto gostava. Quando estava com Krum ficava procurando uma sarda, um olho azul que sabia que só encontraria em outra pessoa, não tão inteligente assim.

Foi no quarto ano que percebeu que seu ruivo tinha ciúmes dela, e foi fofo, tirando a parte de que ele não conversava mais com ela e as brigas que eles tiveram.

Ela se deu conta, contra sua vontade, que Ron tinha o coração mais lindo que ela já havia encontrado. Percebeu que podia ser inteligente por eles dois, percebeu que preferia um coração daqueles do que uma mente cheia de planos e um caráter frio como o de Krum.

Mas ela não contou isso ao ruivo. Eles eram amigos e seriam assim até o final.

~~x~~x~~x~~

No quinto ano a atmosfera estava mais tensa, e a única coisa que tinha certeza era que os cabelos de Ron eram os mais marcantes da escola toda. Se viu sonhando em beijar suas sardas e acordou com raiva de sua fraqueza.

Mais fraqueza ainda: ela beijou seu rosto e viu que o ruivo ficou mexido com isso. Pior ainda, ela percebeu que gostou. E queria um pretexto para repetir o ato, ficava bolando planos para chegar e beijá-lo sem parecer estranho, e quando se viu sentada na poltrona do Salão Comunal passando os dedos nos lábios em frente ao fogo (que era da cor dos cabelos de Ron) ficou com raiva e jogou um livro de História da Magia embaixo do sofá.

Chegou a repetir para si mesma que ele era um tapado, burro... sem de dar conta de que amava isso nele. E acabava voltando seus pensamentos ao sorriso do ruivo, inevitavelmente.

~~x~~x~~x~~

No sexto ano... bem, no sexto ano o vermelho provou ser uma cor perigosa, traiçoeira. Provou que sabe como machucar.

Foi no sexto ano que ela percebeu que se não decidisse logo ficar ou não ao lado do ruivo, alguém ficaria por ela. Afinal, aparentemente não era só ela quem sonhava com seus olhos profundos e seus braços fortes.

Depois de um tempo até aceitou que ele havia ficado com outra, porque ela já tinha feito isso também. Não o culpou por gostar de alguém sem o medo e a preocupação de machucar uma amizade, medo que eles tinham.

Percebeu um instinto protetor que nunca havia notado nele antes, e que amou.

Jurou para si mesma que aquela manhã ela contaria o que sentia a ele, mas adiava essas juras para a manhã seguinte...

~~x~~x~~x~~

No ano seguinte ela dava indiretas e até abraçava o ruivo as vezes. Cuidava dele. Ajudava ele.

E o que ele deu em troca? Ele a abandonou.

Todas as opiniões boas sobre ele desmoronaram. Tudo lembrava o ruivo. Tudo cheirava a ruivo. Um ruivo falso, traidor.

E quando ele voltou, ela se deu conta de que ninguém é perfeito. Todos vão errar, e se você descartar da sua vida as pessoas no primeiro erro que elas cometerem, você vai ficar sozinho, vai dispensar até a si mesmo.

Aprendeu que as pessoas mereciam uma segunda chance, se elas estiverem dispostas a colar pedaço por pedaço do seu coração.

Viu que não era fria o suficiente para deixar de amar o ruivo por causa de um deslize. Sabia que não era capaz de viver sem o ritmo sempre doce do ruivo, nem sem o ruído do seu sorriso.

Beijou ele no meio do caos, pra provar que até no lixão nasce flor. Pra provar que aquilo que eles sentiam ultrapassava qualquer dor, qualquer mal. E que aquele sentimento que eles foram construindo juntos por anos não se perderia com um simples avada kedavra.

~~x~~x~~x~~

Ter seu apartamento, um emprego, um marido que amaria pra sempre e seus dois filhos lindos já bastava pra Hermione.

E vivendo com o ruivo aprendeu a não esperar grandes realizações da vida, mas sim pequenas realizações a cada dia, que deixavam tudo mais feliz.

Aprendeu com o ruivo que segurança era dormir ao seu lado sabendo que ele acordaria ali, pronto para tentar lhe trazer o café da manhã e tropeçar na escada.

Viu que amor mesmo era eles assistirem 'Um Amor Para Recordar' e ela ficar chorando que nem louca, enquanto ele ria e tirava sarro; e depois assistir King Kong e ver o ruivo chorar que nem um perfeito idiota. E ela ainda ter que fazer leite quente pra ele depois.

Percebeu que felicidade era quando o ruivo tentava arrumar a cama pra ela e colocava a colcha ao contrário.

E exemplo de pai era quando ele ensinava seus filhos a soltar bombas de pum pela casa e ainda ficar orgulhoso disso.

Observou tudo isso e se tocou que não poderia ter feito escolha melhor, e nunca teria um marido mais maravilhoso do que aquele ruivo idiota que a fazia feliz a cada dia.

Gostava de fazer amor com ele e depois ver fios de puro vermelho se espalharem por seu travesseiro branco.

Gostava do modo como seus olhos azuis iluminavam sua mente a cada manhã. E adorava ver sua pupila dilatando a cada beijo.

Pretendia ficar ao seu lado até quando os cabelos cor de fogo virassem brancos e perderiam o brilho. Até quando os olhos azuis se fechassem para sempre, estaria ali.

P.S.: Seus filhos chamavam Rosa, porque a maioria das rosas são vermelhas, e Hugo, porque segundo a vovó Molly, esse era um nome de gente que tinha olho azul.

~~~x~~x~~x~~

Gente, essa coisa de chorar assistindo King Kong foi porque eu fiquei sabendo que dois amigos meus choraram assistindo esse filme, eu ri muito e precisava colocar isso numa fanfiction! (:

E caso meus amigos um dia leiam isso, eu amo vocêss viu!


End file.
